If You Seek Amy
by Steel Drums and Island Dances
Summary: Mello catches Near stimulating himself in a... unique way. What's a blond-haired leather-wearing sex god to do? And that's Mello, not Britney. Citrusy fun, children.


_Disclaimer: Well, obviously I don't own Death Note. I'm black, for Godric's sake. No asian-ness here._

_Gooseness, look what the heat has done to me... I've never written anything like this before! But I love Mello, and Near, and Matt, even though he's only mentioned once here... Post-Kira, all that jazz. Mello's alive (no shit), in all his leathery goodness! Mello/Near. Exceedingly unrealistic, but hey, that's how I do. Besides, doesn't anybody else feel like if Mello were a girl, he'd be Britney Spears? Lololol. Enjoy!_

_"If. You. Seek. A-my."_

Near watched the many screens on the wall with wide eyes, finger twirling his snow-white hair.

_"Everybody's talking all this stuff about me…"_

He licked his lips. He shouldn't be doing this. But it was the only solution.

_"It's been a while."_

Near's chest rose and fell quickly, pink mouth slightly open as he watched leather-clad hips grind and thrust in screen seven, blond hair flip in eight, fingers trail over lips in nine.

_"1, 2, 3, not only you and me,"_

A little whimper escaped him, his free hand trailing downward, then back up.

_"I'm a…_ slave_ for you…"_

His lower lip caught between his teeth, his hand venturing down, further, past fabric, so close…

"Ne-ar!"

He jumped, hands scrambling frantically for the main power switch, quickly pulling it and the room went pitch-black.

"Near?"

The light flicked on, and there Mello stood in all his glory, sheathed in shining leather, blond hair in disarray around his angelic face.

Just how Near liked it.

"Why was it so dark in here?" Mello strutted in, hips swinging magnificently, kissing Near hello. "And I could've sworn I heard music a second ago."

"You must have been mistaken." Near grabbed the closest action figure, working to slow his breathing.

"You look a little flushed, Near."

"Do I?" He asked idly, bringing his legs to his chest to conceal his—problem.

"Were you watching something?" Mello sashayed over to the main power switch, which was hanging from the socket.

"No."

"Come on, what was little Near watching?" He winked. "Something naughty?"

"I wasn't watching anything, Mello. I just unplugged the televisions because I have a headache."

"Yeah, okay." He snorted, reaching for the plug.

"Mello—"

He shoved the plug in the socket and the room was filled with light and noise.

Mello stared.

Near turned away, blushing violently.

"Um…" Mello began to snicker. "What's with all the Britney?"

"I was…" For possibly the first time in his life, Near was struggling for words. "I was just… researching… pop culture."

"Why?"

"For… my new case."

"And what does Britney Spears have to do with your new case?"

"…" Near's eyes flickered involuntarily between Mello and the screens. He bit his lip.

Mello stepped forward and Near shuffled back. Mello kept walking until Near was backed into a corner and took Near's pink face in his hand. "Why are you lying to me, Near?"

"I'm not lying."

"Yes you are, love," he purred. He glanced down. "Oh, my. What's this?"

"G-get off, Mello,"

Mello frowned down at Near studiously, then at the screens, then in Near's lap. A little whimper wormed its way out of Near's throat, and Mello's face lit up, an evil smirk lighting his face.

"_I_ see," he stood up. "I get it." He ran a hand through his hair, shaking it out, swinging his hips around and running his hands down his leather-clad legs. "That's what you like, isn't it?"

Near simply looked up at Mello with wide, blank eyes. Mello hooked his thumbs on the waistband of his pants and moved his hips sensuously, somehow dancing to all the simultaneous beats. He flipped his head from one side to the other so it stood out like a mane, strutting quickly to where Near stood and taking one of his pale hands and putting it to the strip of skin between his vest and pants. "Shame," he whispered in Near's ear. "If you had asked, you might have gotten the real thing."

He backed away, smirking at Near's flushed, vulnerable face. "Well?" He asked, running a hand through his hair. "Is there anything you'd like to ask me?"

Still prideful, Near turned his face to the side angrily, muttering, "No."

Abruptly he pinned Near to the wall once more, hot breath caressing his ear. "Are you sure?" His hand trailed down to the front of Near's pants, pressing against his erection. Near shuddered, suppressing a moan. "Because you seem to have a problem here that needs taking care of."

He added a little more pressure, and Near looked up, a blush in his cheeks and sin in his eyes. Mello backed off, smiling and catlike. "Well, if you're sure… I just wanted to stop by to see how you're doing… I guess I'll be going now…"

Just as he turned around, he heard a muted, "Please!"

He looked back, face the picture of innocence. "Please what?"

"Please… dance for me, Mello." His face was still flushed, but his normally emotionless eyes were alight with lust and determination.

"Anything for you, Nate," He turned to face him fully, expression showing the barest hint of triumph before fading to the sex-kitten stare both he and Britney were so famous for.

_"Every time they turn the lights down… Just wanna go that extra mile for you…"_

God, only Mello could make him feel like this. Sometimes Near felt like an old man already, pale and frail and cold. But Mello… Mello made him feel his age—young, and strong, and horny, with his irresistible heat, everywhere…

Near swallowed, feeling dirty and voyeuristic as Mello strutted sinuously towards him, light shimmering across his leather-clad legs every time he swung his hips, taking his sweet time. Mello could teach a supermodel how to walk, one foot in front of the other, inadvertently pushing his hips from side to side, his shoulders following half a beat behind, head cocked slightly to the side as his burning eyes flickered up and down Near's shaking frame.

Matt always joked about Mello being a prostitute to make some spare cash, but sometimes Near wondered. Maybe a stripper? His movements were always so smooth, so graceful… His hair fell so deliciously over his face whenever he flipped it, or whenever he woke up in the morning, or whenever he came… Near swallowed again… Mello's talented fingers trailed over his red lips, better than any of the screens because Near knew what that mouth was best at… His mind couldn't help but stray to all those memories, memories of sleepless nights when Near discovered just how impressive Mello's stamina was...

His mind went into near overload, thinking of the new memories they would soon be making, if Mello kept this up.

His hips went in smooth circles as his hands trailed up his body, until they tangled themselves in his hair; he flipped his hair back, exhaling at the same time as one of the screens, captivating Near with the rise and fall of his chest.

_"Baby, I can make you feel…"_

His hips swung to the side, and Near recalled just how fast and hard those hips could move, his hard-on painful now. He wasn't sure how Mello got on the floor, but he was on his knees now, stance wide, and his thighs snapped together, throwing his hips forward again and again. Near was trying his best not to moan out loud, his hands pressing against his cock almost unconsciously.

Mello crawled forward on his hands and knees, approaching at a pace both far too slow and far too fast, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Near whimpered now, and Mello's hot mouth pressed insistently against his. Near yielded immediately, letting the taste of Mello bleed into his mouth, Mello's tongue sliding against his, claiming what Mello already knew was his.

Mello's hands replaced Near's, squeezing roughly and fondling his balls. Near moaned into Mello's mouth, calculating mind reduced to white noise, every corner filled with Mello, Mello, Mello.

"Mello!" He gasped out when they finally parted. Mello's mouth found its way to his neck, sucking and worrying the skin under his teeth. Mello liked to mark him, he was used to that. But no matter how many times they did this, he was never used to the all-consuming arousal. Each time, he felt like a blushing virgin, Mello's body never loosing its shocking, scarred beauty, his ministrations never loosing their mind-blowing quality.

His face still burned when Mello yanked down his pants, feeling exposed until Mello kissed his flaming cheeks like always, telling him how beautiful he thought he was. And he still cried a little when Mello prepared him, fingers stretching carefully, until they hit the spot that had Near arching off the floor and crying out in ecstasy.

"Fuck, Near," Mello moaned when he entered him. Near's eyes usually stayed closed through preparation, but he opened them now, because Mello's glorious face heightened in beauty in these moments. His cheeks reddened, his flaxen hair in disarray around his scarred face, eyes fluttering closed and then open, determined to look Near straight in the eyes as his hips thrusted forward.

Near cried out, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes as pleasure spiked through his body when Mello hit his sweet spot, only increased by the eye contact Mello maintained. He closed his eyes briefly, crying out again and again as Mello slammed into him, fast and hard, blood pounding in his ears, senses flooded with the feel, and scent, and taste of Mello.

His climax built, his breath flying faster through his lungs, his heart rate climbing until his whole body seemed to take a breath, riding on the last moments of glorious torture.

He screamed Mello's name as he came, his orgasm a final explosion of sensory overload, every nerve blanketed with a wild ecstasy, stars popping around Mello's flawless face.

Mello followed almost immediately after, releasing into Near, his face a painting of sexual bliss, and Near savored the expression, coming down from his high.

Mello kissed him sweetly, saying, "I love you, you silly thing. You don't have to turn to Britney if you're horny."

"Okay," Near acknowledged sleepily. "But only if you'll dance for me again sometime."

"Anything for you, Nate."

_A/N: Hope you liked it! Now take care of that nosebleed and drop me a review! XDDD_


End file.
